A New Year
by DominoTyler
Summary: My new years fic, 2012! Based on the song How You Gonna See Me Now by Alice Cooper. Draco is a new person after Azkaban and he knows it. He's terrified to know how Hermione's going to react to the new him.


Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or the song "How you gonna see me now" by Alice Cooper!

Hey! I wrote three different stories before I finally decided on this. Hope you enjoy! ^^

**...**

**How you gonna see me now?**

**Please don't see me ugly babe**

**'Cause I know I let you down**

**In, oh, so many ways**

**How you gonna see me now**

**Since we've been on our own?**

**Are you gonna love the man**

**When the man gets home?**

_**How You Gonna See Me Now-Alice Cooper**_

**...**

New Years. It was finally here. Draco was, of course, happy for New Years and the day he would finally be released from Azkaban, but he was also incredibly nervous. Because he would now have to face his wife, and he didn't know what her reaction was going to be.

He and Hermione had married just before she had left with Harry and Ron for the war. He had promised her that he would do his best to stay out of the war. And he had failed.

...

Hermione went through all of the mail left in her windowsill, yawning and bringing her coffee mug to her lips. She paused, replacing the mug on the table. Here it was, the letter Draco had promised he'd send her when he was released from Azkaban and on his way home.

She stared at it for for several seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. Finally, though, she realised she was being stupid, and she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione, love,_

_It's me. Draco. I'm out of Azkaban today._

_I bet you didn't want to read this. I bet you're getting ready to spend the New Year with your friends. Maybe even a new boyfriend or something. Doesn't matter. I know I don't deserve you._

_I know what I did was wrong. I know I promised I'd stay out of the war, and I tried my best! I did. I can't imagine how I must have made you feel when I followed after Voldemort like a stupid puppy. I deserve to die._

_But, Hermione, I am coming back. I'm coming back to you. I don't care if it's selfish. I'm selfish, then. But I love you and I want to see you. I don't care if you don't want to see me-I'll leave right away if you want me to, promise._

_I've been thinking about what you must think of me. How you must see me. That guy, Hermione...he's gone._

_I'm a different person now. I hope I've changed for the better. I hope you still love me. The new me._

_Anyways, Hermione...I'll be home by midnight. I'll be at _your _home by midnight, that is. And if you're not there, I understand. I'll go. I'll never come back. And if you _are _there...Well, we'll see what happens._

_I'm nervous, Hermione. I love you._

_Draco_

Hermione sighed and set down the letter, trying her hardest not to think about it. She got herself ready for her New Years party and left, already having decided what she was going to do.

...

Draco drew in a deep breath. Ten minutes to midnight, and he was standing outside the Burrow, watching Hermione partying, having fun, dancing with her friends, laughing. All the things he wished he could be doing with her.

Time was passing quickly. Before he knew it, Mrs. Weasley had turned off the music and announced the beginning of the countdown. And Hermione was still there.

"Ten!"

She hadn't left.

"Nine!"

She wasn't going to wait for him.

"Eight!"

She wasn't going to come and see him.

"Seven."

She didn't want him.

"Six!"

Wait, where did she go?"

"Five!"

She was there a second ago!"

"Four!"

Draco apparated to Hermione's home, crashing through the front door. "Hermione?"

He spun around, looking all over the house. "Hermione, are you here?"

Her television was on, and he could hear the countdown.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy new year."

That voice wasn't from the television. That voice was quiet. That voice was familiar.

"H-" He swallowed hard, slowly turning around. "H-"

She smiled at him.

"H-!" He couldn't say her name. He couldn't get it out before he burst into tears,, throwing himself at the girl.

"Draco," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course I would come to see you. How could you even doubt me? Of course I still love you. I married you, didn't I?"

"But-but I-"

"I don't care what you did," Hermione replied. "Stupid. It's a new year. It doesn't matter anymore. Now come here and kiss me."

Draco gave a shaky smile and stood, doing just as she told him to.

"I didn't think you'd see me the same," Draco said. "I'm different now."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're still my Draco. You're still Draco."

Draco kissed her again. "Happy New Year, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Happy New Years, Draco."

...

Guys, this makes me wish I had a boyfriend. :/

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I really love this song, and figured it'd be great for new beginnings, new years, etc.

So my new years goal is to write a story that gets at least a thousand reviews, but, you know. Whatever. As long as the people who do review enjoy it, that's all I could ever ask. ^^


End file.
